


Under The Circumstances

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price of getting clean is a high one but one Janice Rand is more than willing to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Under The Circumstances  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 521  
>  **Summary:** The price of getting clean is a high one but one Janice Rand is more than willing to pay.  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [st_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

She sighed contentedly as the water fell across her body washing away the dirt and grime from the latest away mission. The urge to take her time was hard to resist but she knew she couldn’t take the risk. This was the Captain’s quarters. She didn’t have the right to be there but her shower was broken and she had been unable to resist the temptation of being clean. Besides, if she was quick about it. He would never know.

“Excuse me, Yeoman.” Kirk jerked open the shower door and leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe. “Would you mind explaining why you’re in my shower?” His eyes raked her body as he spoke.

Her body jerked as if shot. She couldn’t believe she had been caught. Spock had told her that he had expected the Captain to be on the command deck for at least the next hour. Surely, it hadn’t been that long all ready. “I...uh...” She raised her head to look into his eyes and was lost. She forgot everything, the fact she was naked, even her own name. All that mattered was that James Kirk was staring at her as if he couldn’t look away as if she belonged to him. Although she was pretty sure that last bit was just wishful thinking on her part.

“Yeoman, I asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. You were supposed to be on the bridge.” At the look in his eyes she hastily continued. 

“My shower isn’t working so I thought...”

“You thought you would sneak into my quarters and use mine without asking if I was planning on using it. Is that about right?”

She reached for the towel hanging over the frame. “Yes, Sir.”

With a wicked smile on his face, Captain Kirk moved the towel out of her reach as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his boots off before he began to unfasten his pants. “There’s only one reasonable way out of this, Yeoman Rand.”

Her eyes widened. “Sir?”

“We’ll just have to share.”

That sounded like a great idea to her. She nodded her head as she stepped back to allow him room. “Yes, Sir.”

“Janice?” His voice was husky as he whispered her name.

“Sir?” 

The smile widened as he stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. He slowly pulled her unresisting body into his embrace. “I think under the circumstances you should call me Jim.”

She lost the power of speech as his body fused against her wet slick one. Something that sounded suspiciously like a purr escaped her as his arms tightened around her and her breasts nestled against his chest. 

This was what he had been missing, what he had been wanting for a very long time. Damn the consequences he wasn’t about to fight it any longer. A groan escaped him as his hands caressed her body before his fingers dipped inside.

Neither of them noticed the passing of time or the fact the water was growing colder with each passing moment. All that mattered to either of them was that they were finally together.


End file.
